Large portions of society continue to experience an increase in the pace of daily life. That quickened pace has been accompanied by increases in the appreciation of and demand for convenience, particularly in connection with food.
The importance of convenience can be seen in the growth in fast food restaurants, made-to-order vendors, and ready-to-eat frozen and refrigerated foods. These trends have been particularly pronounced in connection with food items commonly associated with breakfast, many of which include some type of cooked egg product.
Interest in and demand for protein-rich foods also continues to grow and, at least in connection with egg-origin protein, this intersects with the increased demand for convenience discussed above.
Probably in response to these trends, multitudes of bread-egg combinations have been made available. In these, whole eggs and egg components (e.g., egg white only) have been prepared in a variety of forms including fried, scrambled, Benedict, omelet, etc., while bread products have included muffins, bagels, toasted or untoasted bread, rolls, tortillas, etc.
In addition to made-to-order products using fresh ingredients, vendors have become comfortable with offering sandwich-like constructions that are wholly or partially made elsewhere. For example, a fast food restaurateur might purchase a pre-made egg-based sandwich and merely heat it prior to serving or, more commonly, fully heat a partially cooked egg product for assembly with a bread product. In the home, made-to-order and ready-to-heat products are most common, with the middle ground option (partially cooked, ready-to-assemble) being less common.
Bread-egg combinations are not without drawbacks, of course. For example, where the egg component of the combination is in a Benedict-type form, it can fall out from between the top and bottom bread components. Also, because of the nature of a sandwich construction, the ratio of protein-to-carbohydrate can be relatively low.
A sandwich-type construction that increases the protein-to-carbohydrate ratio and eliminates the possibility of spills while, at the same time, maintains the advantages of quick preparation and ease of handling has significant commercial value.